percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Chains That Bind Ch 26
Chapter 26: One Weak Link Can Break the Chain He started to laugh as if the thought of us even trying was funny. I knew this was our only chance while he thought we were powerless. My body began to glow gold as wings formed on my feet. I grabbed the chain link out of my bag and ran at full speed with it in my hands. Leiomenos didn’t know what was happening until it was too late. I tossed the chain link into the air and it connected with the suit of armor. “The chain!” Leiomenos screamed in anger with some fear just under the surface. It began to glow as it wrapped around him as it began to grow; each link forming more and more until he was completely encased. Then, the chains shot to the four corners of the room as the elements in the room all swirled around the chain and fed back toward Leiomenos adding to the layers of bindings. All that was left was his head now. “That’s right,” I yelled feeling like we had just saved the world. “You can stay trapped here forever; I can’t let you destroy my friends or the world.” He struggled against the bindings for a few seconds before the smile returned to his face. “You have been tricked demigods,” he laughed with that evil voice. His body erupted in flames of Greek fire and he began stretching his arms out. The links that grew from Demeter’s link started to crack and break. In one last effort, the link broke apart and fell to the ground. The original links belonging to Hestia, Poseidon, and Hades fell to the ground still in one piece, but the Demeter link was shattered and turned to dust. “What just happened,” Erika asked not understanding why the plan didn’t work. I didn’t know either, but something was wrong. I heard a bone chilling laugh, but it wasn’t from Leiomenos; it was a laugh that I had heard only a short time ago. “Melinoe, show yourself!” I called to the ceiling of the room. As if waiting for me to invite her, fog began pouring in from the stairwell and she appeared with a small army of ghosts behind her. “Sorry demigods, but I couldn’t let you trap Leiomenos again; he is my best option for destroying the gods. Plus, once he turns on the humans, I will have all the ghosts I could ever want under my control and I will finally rule the Underworld in place of that idiot. He should want people to die, but he is all about keeping the balance,” she said. “What did you do to Demeter’s link?” Erika shouted at her. “Oh, you mean this?” Melinoe responded as she pulled an identical copy of the link out of her robes. “I switched the real one for a fake. Ghosts have no desire to live forever so removing the glass was simple. I then created a fake to make you think that you had won. I then followed you around so that I could finally find where the gods had imprisoned Leiomenos. It really was a brilliant plan.” “Well, you had a little help,” came a second voice from the corner of the room. A man in a suite and scars all over his face was leaning against the wall. It was Prometheus, the Titan of forethought. “I helped you get that link because even I did not know where Leiomenos was being kept,” he said pushing himself off the wall. “Great Leiomenos,” he said. “Please allow me to help you defeat the gods. They have been in power to long and I can help you make a new race just like you want.” Leiomenos took a second to think about this before he answered. “I will allow you to live Prometheus; and Melinoe, you will have dominion over the Underworld and I will make sure that plenty of souls enter your realm, but first, let’s destroy these accursed chains.” I was in a state of shock for a long time until I heard that line. Leiomenos raised his foot off the ground and was about to step on our only hope of stopping him. I ran forward and thanks to my blessing I managed to grab them before his foot came down. I tried to grab the one in Melinoe’s hand, but several soldiers got in my path and I had to back away. She slipped the link back into her robe and it vanished as if she had sent it back to her realm of the Underworld. “Prometheus, go and make plans for the raid of Olympus,” she told him and he bowed his head and vanished. She then turned back to Leiomenos. “Oh and Leiomenos, do what you want with the demigods. I’ll just watch from over here.” Chapter 27: Road Maker [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:The Chains That Bind Category:Nolan Swift Series Category:Darkcloud1111